LTC HD-301
General info DVB-T FTA High Definition Digital Terriestrial Receiver. This device does not have E-AC3 (as seen in bootlog): Hash Key not Support MS10-DDT, No Dolby MS10-DDT license!! Hash Key not Support DTS, No DTS decode license!! User manual Category:DH1687 Category:MSD7818 UART raw bootlog UART_115200 BIST0-OK _snPDMDrv_PM_RtcGetCounter(CurrentCounter=0) Hello U-Boot U-Boot 1.1.6 (Jul 28 2011 - 04:07:45) Board: MSTAR KRNOUS (CPU Speed 552 MHz) DRAM: 64 X 0 MBytes U-Boot is running at DRAM 0x87600000 BOARD CONFIGURATION##################### DEFAULT ENBALE L2-Cache FPU(DISABLE) BOARD CONFIGURATION##################### Module: USB FAT FLASH SPI LOGO OSD ENV=SERIAL Flash is detected (0x0703, 0xEF, 0x40, 0x16) MDrv_SERFLASH_GetInfo() u32AccessWidth = 1 u32TotalSize = 4194304 u32SecNum = 64 u32SecSize = 65536 In: serial Out: serial Err: serial MSVC00B000100100208768TH0000000T do_set_paneltype584 is invoked!! MDrv_PNL_Init u32PnlRiuBaseAddr = BF200000 MDrv_PNL_Init u32PMRiuBaseAddr = BF000000 MDrv_HDMITx_Init Get IOMAP ID:300 Base:BF000000! MDrv_HDMITx_SetHDMITxMode: HDMI mode DAC eTiming =6 HDMITx eTiming =7 MDrv_HDMITx_Exhibit: Create Check Rx timer success! HDMITx eTiming =7 =>cmd: spi_rdc 0x80B2C000 0x20000 0x80 offset 0x20000, size 0x80 WARNING: it is better to set dram start addr aligned to 65536 !!! WARNING: it is better to set total length aligned to 65536 !!! Flash is detected (0x0703, 0xEF, 0x40, 0x16) initialization done! logo addr in spi: 0xBFC70000; logo size:0x9770 =>cmd: spi_rdc 0x80B2C000 0x70000 0x9770 offset 0x70000, size 0x9770 WARNING: it is better to set dram start addr aligned to 65536 !!! WARNING: it is better to set total length aligned to 65536 !!! u32ReadBuffVirAddr = A0000000, u32IntBuffVirAddr = A0100000, u32OutBuffVirAddr = A0730000 verJPD_SetStatus >>>>>>>>>>> w:720, h:576, p:720 GE_SetOnePixelMode Hit any key to stop autoboot: 0 WDT Initialize ... Start 75F2000 End 76A2000 UnProtect MIU block 0 : 0x75F2000 0x76A2000 offset 0x8001C, size 0x27BBF0 WARNING: it is better to set flash start addr aligned to 65536 !!! WARNING: it is better to set total length aligned to 65536 !!! in=0x80B00000, in_size=0x27BBF0, out= 0x80000180, alloc_buf = 0x81000000 in=0x80B00000, in_size=0x27BBF0, out= 0x80000180, alloc_buf = 0x81000000 in_size=2604016 out_size=7332340 unpack_size=0 LZMA Decompression...CRC_result DFE34307 CRC_value DFE34307 CRC check success !! ok Starting application at 0x80000224 ... cyg_net_init Init: mbinit(0x00000000) cyg_net_init Init: cyg_net_init_devs(0x00000000) Init device 'pcnet_eth0' cyg_net_init Init: loopattach(0x00000000) cyg_net_init Init: ifinit(0x00000000) cyg_net_init Init: domaininit(0x00000000) cyg_net_init Init: cyg_net_add_domain(0x806aaff8) New domain internet at 0x00000000 cyg_net_init Init: cyg_net_add_domain(0x806aabc0) New domain route at 0x00000000 cyg_net_init Init: call_route_init(0x00000000) cyg_net_init Done Customer_info:Before ****** 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, abcdef => 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, ABCDEF => 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, Customer_info ****** 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx, 0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,0xbx,Hardware Initialize... MDrv_MIOMap_Init MsOS_Init _MApi_SystemInit_CreateMemoryPool upoolSize = 320000 and u32Addr = 923A18 mdrv_gpio_init MIU Initialize... Get IOMap u32NonPmBase = 0xbf200000 Get IOMap u32PmBase = 0xbf000000 Disable MIU1 WDT_Init MDrv_WDT_IsReset = 0 MAPI_MEMINFO DVBC System Memory Usage MAPI_MEMINFO START END SIZE MAPI_MEMINFO POOL_START 0x00000000 0x016ce800 0x016ce800 MAPI_MEMINFO Cached Pool Start 0x00923a18 0x00c43a18 0x00320000 MAPI_MEMINFO NONCACHED_POOL_START 0x00c43a18 0x016ce800 0x00a8ade8 MAPI_MEMINFO MAPI_MEMINFO Memory Layout: MAPI_MEMINFO START END SIZE MAPI_MEMINFO XC_MEM_START 0x03d00000 0x04000000 0x00300000 MAPI_MEMINFO MAD_MEM_START 0x03a00000 0x03d00000 0x00300000 MAPI_MEMINFO MVD_MEM_START 0x01d00000 0x03a00000 0x01d00000 MAPI_MEMINFO VE_MEM_START 0x01b60000 0x01d00000 0x001a0000 MAPI_MEMINFO GOP_DMAMEM_START 0x01b5f000 0x01b60000 0x00001000 MAPI_MEMINFO TSP_VQ_START 0x01b5e000 0x01b5f000 0x00001000 MAPI_MEMINFO PM51_MEM_ADR 0x01b5dc00 0x01b5e000 0x00000400 MAPI_MEMINFO PM51_VAR_MEM_ADR 0x01b5d800 0x01b5dc00 0x00000400 MAPI_MEMINFO GOP_GWINMEM_START 0x016ce800 0x01b59800 0x0048b000 MAPI_MEMINFO pFirstAvailableMemory 0x80923a18 Hello Hummingbird!! _appDemo_Task.iId = 1985216513 ---------- Hello World---------- ------- Welcome to Demo AP------ >> _SysInit_InitAPI1805SPI Flash Driver Init !! Flash is detected (0x0703, 0xEF, 0x40, 0x16) HAL_AUDIO_AllocateVars, init Shared >> HAL_MAD_SetMemInfoDSP_DEC = 0x03b00000 HAL_MAD2_SetMemInfoDSP_SE = 0x03a00000 HAL_AUDSP_DspLoadCode, pau_info->cm_len 0 ADEC Done and do default setting 4 Hash Key not Support MS10-DDT, No Dolby MS10-DDT license!! Hash Key not Support DTS, No DTS decode license!! MDrv_SERFLASH_GetInfo() u32AccessWidth = 1 u32TotalSize = 4194304 u32SecNum = 64 u32SecSize = 65536 MApp_ShareEnv_LoadEnv226Memory Allocation for Env structure : Addr = A16BE7F0 , Size = 00010000 _crc32127CRC check Value = 54143F8F Check Boot Logo OK!! logo_cmd 0 0 1 1 Get Boot Panel Type!! pEnvStr = set_paneltype 12 ptr = set_paneltype 12 ptr+PANEL_CMD_LENGTH = 12 result = 1 result = 12 g_PNL_TypeSel = 12 eTiming =6 Version�00441988 �[mMDrv_PNL_Init u32PnlRiuBaseAddr = bf200000 MDrv_PNL_Init u32PMRiuBaseAddr = bf000000 [XC,Version�00409386 �[mMDrv_HDMITx_Init Get IOMAP ID:300 Base:bf000000! MDrv_HDMITx_SetHDMITxMode: HDMI mode DAC eTiming =6 MDrv_HDMITx_SetHDMITxMode: HDMI mode HDMITx eTiming =7 MDrv_HDMITx_Exhibit: Create Check Rx timer success! Wait V Sync!! GE_SetOnePixelMode driver GE init ok [_SysInit_GEGOP1223 _SysInit_GEGOP1232 _SysInit_GEGOP1258driver GOP0 init ok _SysInit_GEGOP1258driver GOP1 init ok _SysInit_GEGOP1258driver GOP2 init ok Path2 Set to Mixer GE_Init and VE setting done BASEADDRESS_STRING_DATABASE_IN_FLASH = 00370000 BASEADDRESS_BITMAP_DATABASE_IN_FLASH = 00370000 BASEADDRESS_GENSETTING_IN_FLASH = 00370000 BASEADDRESS_CURRENT_DTV_ORDER_IN_FLASH = 00380000 BASEADDRESS_CH_DATABASE_IN_FLASH = 00390000 BASEADDRESS_MOSAIC_IN_FLASH = 003D0000 BASEADDRESS_TFCA_MAIL_IN_FLASH = 003E0000 NUMBER_OF_CURRENT_DTV_PROGRAM = 00001000 USB init MDrv_Usb_Init.. Usb init The base address is 0xA16AE000 Base addr is 0xA16AE000 Top addr is 0xA16BDFFF Pages per pool is 16 Bit map base addr is 0xa16ad7d0 usb_init start usb_hcd_cpe_ehci_probe ehci: 80c3f870 hcd: 80c3f8a4 The allocated addr is 0xa16ae000, bit_map0 is 0xFFFFFFFE qh: a16ae000, qh->qh_dma: 16ae000 The allocated addr is 0xa16af000, bit_map0 is 0xFFFFFFFC The allocated addr is 0xa16b0000, bit_map0 is 0xFFFFFFF8 qh: 16ae000 usb_new_device usb_set_address before usb_set_address after The allocated addr is 0xa16b1000, bit_map0 is 0xFFFFFFF0 InitUSBIntr enter Usb start.. MDrv_Usb_Done ...........UsbTask.. ...................................... >>> Allocate Addr = A16AA6C0 , FwPhyAddr = 016AA700 Start TSP_Init ************************ : PATCHHAL_TSP_SetCAPath Currently disable CA PAth >> FwVersion:001B210E , Date:20100918 End TSP_Init ************************* PATCHHAL_TSP_SetCAPath Currently disable CA PAth MApi_SI_System_Startup OK !! AP_NC_Alloc Size = 1010 AP_C_Alloc Size = 6be00 AP_NC_Alloc Size = c8cf MApi_DigiTuner_Init mutex id 1985216534 MDrv_IIC_Init PORT 1 MDrv_IIC_InitPort0: OK MApi_VectorFont_Init total size=3276800, free size=2811712, large size=2811668 alloc mem 0x330c alloc mem 0x1f14 SysInit done ................................................. into _appMain_Task MApp_CheckFlash1231 s8SN0 = 1 MApp_CheckFlash1252 MApi_DB_CM_LoadDTVProgramDatabaseFromFlash -- u16Index79 4096 MApp_CheckFlash1278 MApi_DB_CM_InitDTVDataManager: m_eCurrentServiceType = 1 MApi_DB_CM_InitDTVDataManager: m_wCurrentOrderOfTV = 23 MApi_DB_CM_InitDTVDataManager: m_wCurrentOrderOfRadio = 0 MApi_DB_CM_InitDTVDataManager: m_wCurrentOrderOfMosaic = 0 MApi_DB_CM_InitDTVDataManager: m_wCurrentOrderOfNvod_Ref = 0 MApi_DB_CM_InitDTVDataManager: m_wCurrentOrderOfNvod_TimeShifted = 0 ------ pParam->u32Frequency 690000 pParam->TerParam.eBandWidth2------ MXL5007T SetTuner MXL5007 SetTuner dwFreq = 690000000, ucBw = 8 MxL_RFSynth_Lock_Status = 0xc RFSynth bLock = 1 REFSynth bLock = 1 Tuner Success into appMain_AddApp ZUI init: sz_msg_q=6216 fix appTV_GetInfo before using SCART ON, CVBS ON, RGB ON msCHIP_DAC_SetOutputSource79 input bitmap: 0x00000011 CVBS on SVIDEO off, YPBPR off, RGB on SCART on problem happen App_GetTVFormat:0 MDrv_HDMITx_SetAVMUTE tvvideo_SetDCOutputTiming : 0, 1 Check the Source type 8 tvvideo_SetDCOutputTiming470: ## Change Resolution ##, eCompType = 8 msAPI_XC_ReMapComponentType245: msAPI_XC eTiming = 11 DAC eTiming =8 MDrv_HDMITx_SetHDMITxMode: HDMI mode HDMITx eTiming =12 into appMain_AddApp into appMain_AddApp into appMain_AddApp +MApi_EpgDB_Init AP_NC_Alloc Size = 50 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 5 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 190 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 3e8 AP_NC_Alloc Size = b40 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 9d80 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 14000 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 1d4c0 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 1f5f40 AP_NC_Alloc Size = c8 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 2000 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 2000 AP_NC_Alloc Size = 580000 EPGDB000687 EPGDB000688 _pu16SrvMappingTable: (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14c4000, 0xa14c4050, 0x00000050) EPGDB000689 _pu8EitBufMask: (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14c3fe0, 0xa14c3fe5, 0x00000005) EPGDB000690 _pMapBufIdxTable: (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14c3e40, 0xa14c3fd0, 0x00000190) EPGDB000691 _pu8EpgDbEvtMask (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14c3a40, 0xa14c3e28, 0x000003e8) EPGDB000692 _pu8EpgDbScheHdrList (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14c2ef0, 0xa14c3a30, 0x00000b40) EPGDB000693 _pu8EpgDbSrvEvtList (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14b9160, 0xa14c2ee0, 0x00009d80) EPGDB000694 _pu8EpgDbSrvSecList (Start, End, Length)= (0xa14a5150, 0xa14b9150, 0x00014000) EPGDB000695 _pu8EpgDbEvtHdrList (Start, End, Length)= (0xa1487c80, 0xa14a5140, 0x0001d4c0) EPGDB000696 _pu8EpgDbEvtNameList (Start, End, Length)= (0xa1291d30, 0xa1487c70, 0x001f5f40) EPGDB000697 _pu8EpgDbPfHdrList (Start, End, Length)= (0xa1291c50, 0xa1291d18, 0x000000c8) EPGDB000698 _pu8EpgDbPfPresent (Start, End, Length)= (0xa128fc40, 0xa1291c40, 0x00002000) EPGDB000699 _pu8EpgDbPfFollow (Start, End, Length)= (0xa128dc30, 0xa128fc30, 0x00002000) EPGDB000703 _pu8EpgDbScheExtStrBuf (Start, End, Length)= (0xa0d0dc20, 0xa128dc20, 0x00580000) EPGDB000705 EPG database allocate 0x007b6355 bytes EPGDB000711 -MApi_EpgDB_Init MApp_ZUI_ACT_StartupOSD TV_PROG MApp_ZUI_ACT_PrepareOSDPage436MS_COMPONENT_OUTPUT_TYPE : 8 fix _MApp_ZUI_SetupDisplayList before using SD: 720 x 576, HD: 960 x 1080 leave MApp_ZUI_API_InitCanvasGDI -> MApp_ZUI_API_GetFontMVF in 131 Set PAL SD Gwin = 4 disp1's FBID = 2 HD Gwin = 0 MApp_ZUI_ACT_AppShowTVBanner4442 _ProcessFromWhere1710_ProcessFromWhere1717 2453 _Estimate_Record_A_Play_B 0 _Zapper_Disable_AV: Enter at 3256. alloc mem 0x2000 alloc mem 0x1000 alloc mem 0x40000 alloc mem 0x2400 Set PCR FLT=12 PID = 66 Video PID=0x66,Flt=0xff Hash Key not Support MS10-DDT, No Dolby MS10-DDT license!! Hash Key not Support DTS, No DTS decode license!! bSignalStatusChange 0 _Zapper_Disable_AV: Enter at 7350. Set PCR FLT=12 PID = 1FFF UART enter into bootloader UART_115200 BIST0-OK _snPDMDrv_PM_RtcGetCounter(CurrentCounter=0) Hello U-Boot U-Boot 1.1.6 (Jul 28 2011 - 04:07:45) Board: MSTAR KRNOUS (CPU Speed 552 MHz) DRAM: 64 X 0 MBytes U-Boot is running at DRAM 0x87600000 BOARD CONFIGURATION##################### DEFAULT ENBALE L2-Cache FPU(DISABLE) BOARD CONFIGURATION##################### Module: USB FAT FLASH SPI LOGO OSD ENV=SERIAL Flash is detected (0x0703, 0xEF, 0x40, 0x16) MDrv_SERFLASH_GetInfo() u32AccessWidth = 1 u32TotalSize = 4194304 u32SecNum = 64 u32SecSize = 65536 In: serial Out: serial Err: serial MSVC00B000100100208768TH0000000T do_set_paneltype584 is invoked!! MDrv_PNL_Init u32PnlRiuBaseAddr = BF200000 MDrv_PNL_Init u32PMRiuBaseAddr = BF000000 MDrv_HDMITx_Init Get IOMAP ID:300 Base:BF000000! MDrv_HDMITx_SetHDMITxMode: HDMI mode DAC eTiming =6 HDMITx eTiming =7 MDrv_HDMITx_Exhibit: Create Check Rx timer success! HDMITx eTiming =7 =>cmd: spi_rdc 0x80B2C000 0x20000 0x80 offset 0x20000, size 0x80 WARNING: it is better to set dram start addr aligned to 65536 !!! WARNING: it is better to set total length aligned to 65536 !!! Flash is detected (0x0703, 0xEF, 0x40, 0x16) initialization done! logo addr in spi: 0xBFC70000; logo size:0x9770 =>cmd: spi_rdc 0x80B2C000 0x70000 0x9770 offset 0x70000, size 0x9770 WARNING: it is better to set dram start addr aligned to 65536 !!! WARNING: it is better to set total length aligned to 65536 !!! u32ReadBuffVirAddr = A0000000, u32IntBuffVirAddr = A0100000, u32OutBuffVirAddr = A0730000 verJPD_SetStatus >>>>>>>>>>> w:720, h:576, p:720 GE_SetOnePixelMode Hit any key to stop autoboot: 0 0 << MStar >># ? ? - alias for 'help' do Lzma for compress image base - print or set address offset bdinfo - print Board Info structure boot_logo - Logo display bootm - boot application image from memory cmp - memory compare coninfo - print console devices and information cp - memory copy cpmsbin - Copy ms bin file (Chakra) from nand to dram crc32 - checksum calculation cusid check the image is release by the valid guys dcache - enable or disable data cache dmx_init - initialize the demux setting draw_pixel - draw a pixel with color draw_string - draw string with color draw_rect - draw rect with color draw_string - draw string with color du - Disable UART env2flash - read environment parameter file and restore it to flash envbin - read out environment parameter and store it to usb disk erase - erase FLASH memory fatinfo - print information about filesystem fatload - load binary file from a dos filesystem fatls - list files in a directory (default /) fatwrite - write binary file to a dos filesystem flinfo - print FLASH memory information go - start application at address 'addr' help - print online help loop - infinite loop on address range md - memory display mm - memory modify (auto-incrementing) mstar - update kernal & root file system automatically by script file mtest - simple RAM test mw - memory write (fill) ustar - update kernal & root file system automatically by script file nm - memory modify (constant address) oad_get_size - Get the file size from OAD download osd_create - create osd layer osd_destroy - destroy osd layer ostar - update kernal & root file system automatically by script file pnlinfo - set panel info and save to nand flahs printenv- print environment variables protect - enable or disable FLASH write protection reset - Perform RESET of the CPU run - run commands in an environment variable saveenv - save environment variables to persistent storage set_paneltype type - Set Mboot panel type and store the type value in env setenv - set environment variables spi_dma - SPI copy data from flash to DRAM by PIU DMA spi_ea - SPI erase all spi_eb - SPI erase block spi_gfo - SPI get flash info spi_gr - SPI get Chip Rev spi_id - SPI read ID spi_in - SPI initialization spi_r - SPI read commands spi_rb - SPI read buffer spi_rdc - SPI read code from SPI flash to DRAM spi_rs - SPI read status spi_w - SPI write commands spi_wb - SPI write buffer spi_wp - SPI write protect spi_wrc - SPI write code from DRAM to SPI flash sspi - SPI utility commands sysinfo - set system info and save to nand flahs tuner_demodtype - set frontend type tuner_init - frondend initialization tuner_tune - tune RF to check lock or not usb - USB sub-system ustar - update kernal & root file system automatically by script file usbboot - boot from USB device ustar - update kernal & root file system automatically by script file version - print monitor version << MStar >># Additional images Downloads MStar MSD7818 - LTC HD-301 schematics (DH1687 board)